unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flower's Promised Path
|details = Got a request from Master Wallenstein. Says he's at the entrance to the Coliseum in Rome. Says you know what this about... ? OK I won't ask. But it would have been easier if he went through the Guild at Naples, so I'm sure there's a story there... |step1 = /Another try/Rome/Wallenstein in Coliseum/ I was thinking about the problem with Christina. I figure the only way to get her to listen is to become friends with her. I'd do it, but it looks like she doesn't like me. That leaves you, the only other person that knows the truth. Now, is there anything you want to know? Better ask me now. |step2 = /The reason Why./Rome/Wallenstein/ Why I didn't ask someone at the Naples guild? I just didn't want anyone local knowing about this. The girl believes no one knows where she is, but I saw the Swedish troops watching the Guild there. Besides, it would only cause more problems if I started doing something. Anyway, I'm counting on you! |step3 = /Meeting again/Rome/Christina near Church/ Welc... Not you again! Don't you have something else to do? I'm busy! Leave me alone! This town is well known for its history. I'm learning it, learning it all! I'll learn so much my father will have to admit I'm better than that ninny Wallenstein! |step4 = /Beloved Father/Rome/Christina/ I want to aid me Father. But Father... No matter how well I learned to ride, no matter how much I practiced swordplay, he wouldn't take me with him when he left Stockholm! Why? What was I missing? I thought long and hard about it. |step5 = /An Unfortunate Murmur/Rome/Christina/ And then, what do you think I heard my Father say? The name of Wallenstein. Father say that Wallenstein and I were birds of a feather! How rude! How could father compare me to that lowlife! |step6 = /To Prove Him Wrong/Rome/Christina/ That's why I have to show Wallenstein up. All I have to do is get him to kneel to me and say he loses. Then I'll play the lady and give him my hand, and send him on his way. ...And why am I suddenly pouring out my heart to you? |step7 = /Come Again/Rome/Christina/ This is so strange. You're merely a Voyager, but I feel safe talking to you. That's right. As a Voyager, you've been to many countries, right? Tell me about them. For that, I'll let you talk to me again. Come again when you have time. |step8 = /A Sore Conscience/Rome/Wallenstein/ Oh, once and you're already friends? I'm impressed! So Gustav II knows my name. I'm kinds of proud of that. But birds of a feather? With his daughter? That's enough to make a grown man cry and ruin my self esteem for good. |step9 = /Rethinking the Problem/Rome/Wallenstein/ Well, now I know what she is here for. And to tell you the truth, I like people who try to improve themselves. Maybe I'll reconsider the idea of making her go home at all costs. Which means I should help her attain her goal.. |stepfinal = Third Times the Charm/// I failed to convince Christina to go home, but was able to become friends of sorts. Her problem with Wallenstain stems originated from her father the king. I'll need to learn more about her, perhaps get a bit closer before it will be possible to convince her to go home. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 24 |reportfame = 15 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Flower Growing in War |landarea = Rome |seaarea = Ionian Sea }}